


ineffective love potions

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Dean, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, love potion, owl Balthazar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are partners in potions and together they brew a love potion. Each considers the implications of slipping some to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ineffective love potions

Castiel didn't have a lot of friends at Hogwarts. Sure ahufflepuff's were generally accepting of muggle borns, but that didn't factor in being a socially awkward muggle born. Castiel spent most of his free time with his owl Balthazar. He still liked Hogwarts even if he was lonely, it was better to be lonely at a wizard in school than a normal school and Meg's crush on him kept him safe from the Slytherins so he didn't have to worry about bullies there. Gory finds respected him because for some bizarre, incomprehensible reason Dean Winchester was nice to him. Hot Damn, look at that ass, quidditch player Dean Winchester

  
"Hey Cas!" Dean settled in beside him as they walked to potions.

  
"Hello Dean." Dean's easy smile made his heart flutter nervously.

  
"Ready for potions Cas? I hear we're doing love potions." Castiel bit his lip nervously.

  
"Yes Dean I did the background reading. Are you prepared?" Dean laughed.

  
"Not really but that's what you're for. You do the thinking I'll do they heavy lifting." Castiel rolled his eyes. Despite Dean's persistent denials he had proved himself multiple times to be smart and his intuition had stopped Castiel from blowing his potion up.

  
"Hurry up Dean we're gonna be late." Dean smiled and allowed the little Hufflepuff to drag him down the hall.  
Snape was lecturing at the front of the class while Dean zoned out. Castiel, socially awkward, adorable, Castiel was staring intently at the board as he took down his notes.

  
"Dean Winchester! Are you with us today?" He heard sniggering from the back of class as he blushed.

  
"I believe so sir." Dean says. Snape smirked at him.

  
"Well if that's true please tell me what this particular potion smells like." Snape demands. Dean smiles.

  
"It smells like whatever you love most." Snape looks slightly stunned by the correct answer but he moves on quickly instructing the class to turn to page 138 and begin brewing their potions.

  
"I'll get the ingredients." Dean offers with a smile as he goes off to gather everything they'll need.

  
Castiel forces himself to focus on the instructions and not on how hot his lab partner is. He's going to make this correctly and.. Get a good grade. He growls softly. He's not even convincing in his head. He's doing this to impress Dean and so he can day dream about giving it to him. Making Dean love him.

  
"Here you go buddy." Castiel winces at the nickname.

  
"Thank you Dean." The easy smile Dean flashes him leaves him blushing and he focuses on mixing the potion. He's about to toss in the unicorn hair when Dean's fingers wrap around his wrist.

  
"You have to let it simmer first Cas." Castiel blushed and tugged his hand back.

  
"My apologies Dean. Thank you for catching my mistake." Dean nodded towards Garth before leaning in to whisper in Cas' ear.

  
"No biggie Garth just made the same mistake it should start smoking right about now." As if on cue purple smoke began to blow off the potion and Dean smirked at Cas before grabbing Garth and yanking him back two feet just in time to avoid a small explosion.

  
"You good dude?" Dean asks with a smirk.

  
"Yeah Dean thanks." Garth smiled before glancing up at an angry Snape.

  
"Any time dude." Dean turned back to a gaping Cas. "What? Is my hair on fire again?" Castiel snorted a laugh.

  
"No. I'm just impressed." Dean nodded before adding the hair of unicorn.

  
"Well thanks Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that. Well I got laid." Castiel turned bright red, turning back to the potion. The smell of grease, pie, gun oil, and something inexplicably Dean greeted his senses and he found himself relaxing.

"What do you smell?" He jumped at the sound of Dean's voice."

  
"N-nothing." Dean smirked at him teasingly.

  
"Oh really? Nothing. C'mon Cas you must smell something." He chews his lips at the teasing words.

  
"It is not of import." Deans tone reminds him of the other muggle kids that had teased him before he came here.

  
"I'm sorry Cas." Dean held his hands out apologetically.

  
"It's alright Dean." They finished the potion in an awkward silence. When Snape complimented their potion Castiel forced himself to speak up.

  
"Sir? I was j-just wondering. What happens if you give a love potion to someone who already loves you?" Dean raises an eyebrow at the question while Snape thinks.

  
"Presumably nothing. Why do you ask?" Castiel flushed no longer meeting Dean's eyes.

  
"Just curious."

Dean glances at the boy beside him before focusing on the potion. The smell of feathers, pollen, and old books mixing perfectly with the distinct smell of Cas. Maybe he should give it to Cas. Get him to drink it. Make Cas love him. It's a nice idea but he wouldn't want Cas to love him because a potion made him. Dean sighs softly lost in thought he fails to notice Castiel taking a small flask and filling it with the potion.


End file.
